


Hard To Handle

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR One Shots [8]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, Cheating, Kink, M/M, Motorcycles, One Night Stand, Songfic, Stagnant Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is bored with his relationship. Maybe he needs a little musical inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Handle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcr_rockstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcr_rockstar/gifts).



> So I left a riddle for my lovely Frankie _***mcr_rockstar***_ to solve and she did, as I knew she would. Because of this I decided to write her a lovely fic and because i have not written a Top!Frank fic since **Bondage Mansion** I figured why not. 
> 
> Inspiration for this came from the song "Hard To Handle" by the Black Crows. I heard it and the whole senario unfolded in my head. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtLbE3IUY2U Check it out! ^-^
> 
> Gerard is in a boring relationship that he knows is over, but what would he do? Into his life walks Frank and well..let's just say that Gerard is never the same again.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was bored. He sat in the booth of the same bar that he and his boyfriend had been going to since they started dating three years ago. He swirled his dirty martini as he waited for Martin to get off the phone with another client. Having a boyfriend who was an independent consultant, yes that is his real job title, had some good perks. They could get into any restaurant without being put on the waiting list. They got into the hottest clubs too…well when they used to go. The past year, Martin had gotten so many new clients that there was never any time to have fun. In fact this trip to the local bar was the highlight of their week and it was only to meet clients.

”Yeah, okay, see you when you get here.”

Martin hung up the phone and took a sip of his gin and tonic.

”Sorry babe, that was Mr. Agrot. He said he was stuck in traffic, so he will be here soon.”

”Sure Marty, no problem.”

Martin leaned over and kissed Gerard on the cheek.

”Thank babe, you are one in a million.”

Martin looked at his watch and then out the window.

”Okay, going to take a leak. Be back.”

Gerard nodded and continued to stir his dirty martini with plastic sword that had two olives pinned to it. He sighed. What he would not give for a little excitement. He looked around the bar. Same people all the time; playing darts, watching sports, choosing boring songs from the jukebox. Gerard lifted the plastic sword up and twirled it to shake off the excess alcohol and pulled one off chewing it thoughtlessly. He wished something interesting would happen.

_***Frank***_

”Sorry babycakes, I just can’t. I know I know, but you will find someone else.”

Frank ended the call before the guy got anymore weepy on the other end. He sat at the red light and looked around. After that emotional shit, he needed a drink. He saw a bar that looked decent enough on the outside. When the light changed he gunned the motor and drove his Harley into the parking lot. After stashing it, he finished his cigarette and then pulled the door open. When Frank stepped in he was slightly disappointed. It was nothing, but a neighborhood bar, complete with barflies, sports on TV, a fucking dart board, and the most amazing looking guy in one of the booths. He was incredibly hot, but looked bored playing with the plastic sword that came with his drink. He sighed and then dropped the sword back in his drink. This guy was clearly looking for something interesting and that made Frank smirk. This might be fun after all. He walked up to the bar and ordered a Sam Adams. He leaned against the bar sipping it. He pretended to look around the bar, but he kept glancing at the guy in the booth. A guy came from the back of the bar, most likely from the john, and slid into the other side of the hot guy’s booth. Frank circled around the bar pretending to be interested in the TV, but it was near enough that he could hear their conversation. Hey, a little eavesdropping could not hurt right?

”Okay babe, I’m back.”

”Great.”

”Yeah, so you want another drink before I have my meeting?”

”Nah, I’m fine.”

”Okay, hey look there’s the client. All right babe, see you later. Oh, can you get home okay?”

”Yeah, sure, I’ll just hop the bus.”

”Great, later babe, thank for the date.”

”Sure.”

The guy goes and greets another man in a suit. They exchange pleasantries and then are off to another corner of the bar with their briefcases. Frank looks back over at the hot guy as he sighs again and pulls the other olive off the sword with his tongue. Frank chugs the rest of his beer and orders another one. He then goes to the jukebox and sees if h can find something that is not shitty or from the 70’s. He almost misses it as he is flipping through the tracks.

”Fucking perfect.”

Frank dropped two quarters in the slot and chose his song. He leaned against the machine and waited for the bass to start.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard downed the rest of his drink. He was tired and just wanted to head home. He put the glass down and was about to get up when a familiar song started playing on the jukebox. It was not something this crowd usually went for. He looked over at the jukebox and gasped. Leaning against it was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. He was nursing a beer slowly and made eye contact with Gerard. The guy smirked and Gerard looked away blushing. Then the lyrics kicked in.

**”Baby here I am,**

**I'm the man on the scene.**

**I can give you what you want,**

**but you gotta' come home with me.”**

Gerard looked around to see if any one else was paying attention, but no one seemed to notice. He continued to stare at the man drinking in his appearance. He wore dirty black jeans and a black leather jacket. His hair was just long enough and Gerard briefly wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through it. The guy took another swig of his beer and licked his lips.

**”I have got some good old lovin',**

**and I got some more in store.**

**When I get through throwin' it on you,**

**You're gonna' come back for more.”**

The guys ran a hand through his hair shaking it out and messing it up in the sexiest way. Gerard swallowed hard and wished he had his drink left. His throat felt arid.

**”Boys and things that come by the dozen,**

**that ain't nothin' but drugstore Lovin'.**

**Hey little thing let me light your candle,**

**'cause mama I'm so hard to handle now Yes I am.”**

On that lyric the guy ran his hand down his thigh and only lightly brushed his crotch. Gerard knew now that this song that he chose was no coincidence. He looked over to where Martin was having his meeting. He looked slightly bothered by the change in the music, but kept up the professional persona. The guy started to move from the jukebox to the bar, which was half way to where Gerard was.

**”Action speaks louder than words,**

**and I'm a man of great experience.**

**I know you've got another man,**

**but I can love you better than him."**

The guy leaned over the bar and Gerard saw his jacket raise a little on the side and show off some ink on his hips. Gerard hitched in a breath. He may be afraid of needles, but he loved ink on a man. Martin was going to get a tattoo when they first started going out, but with the job change, it decided it was not a sound business investment. It looked like the guy was ordering something and he made the bartender laugh. For some reason it made Gerard jealous. 

**”Take my hand don't be afraid,**

**I'm gonna prove every word I say.**

**I'm advertising love for free,**

**so you can place your ad with me.”**

”Here you are, compliments of the gentleman at the bar.”

Gerard looked and saw a martini glass placed in front of him with a pink tinged liquid in it. Speared through the sword were two cherries. He looked up at the guy and the guy lifted his beer bottle to him. Gerard lifted and glass in the same gesture and then took a sip. It tasted like heaven. So much better than the dirty martini he drank with Martin.

**”Boys come along a dime by the dozen,**

**that ain't nothing but ten cent lovin'.**

**Hey little thing let me light your candle,**

**'Cause mama I'm sure hard to handle now, yes around."**

**"Aww to handle now."**

As the song ended the guy made his way over to Gerard’s table. He stood there and smiled.

”Hey there doll, like the drink?”

Gerard blushed.

”Uh, yeah, it’s really good. What is it?”

The guy chuckled and took a swig of his beer again. Gerard watched as it slid down his throat.

”It’s called a Cosmopolitan. I thought you would like it better than what you were drinking.”

”Yeah, uh…my boyfriend got me into drinking dirty martinis.”

The guy leaned down and Gerard shivered when he whispered in his ear.

”Do you like dirty things doll. I bet you do. I bet you are real dirty.”

Gerard shuddered and the guy stood back up and polished off his beer. Gerard downed his drink bringing the glass down on the table a little harder than he meant to.

”Wanna get out of here?”

”Yeah.”

The guy held his hand out and Gerard took it. He pulled him up with one swift move and Gerard found him pressed up against the guy’s chest with his boyfriend just on the other side of the bar.

”Hey doll, what’s your name?”

”Gerard.”

Nice to meet you Gerard, you can call me Frankie.

_***Frank***_

Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard’s waist and pulled him in close stroking his hip lightly. Gerard let out a labored breath and Frank started to move him towards the front door. He never even glanced towards where his boyfriend was sitting. This pleased frank greatly. They made it outside and Frank quickly pulled him to the side of the bar and pushed him against the building before attacking his mouth. Gerard succumb to him immediately. He was obviously starving for attention. Frank mentally congratulated his boyfriend for making it so easy for him. He moved from the starved mouth to Gerard’s soft jaw licking and sucking his way up to his ear. He nipped at the lightly and breathed words inside.

”I wanna fuck you so badly doll, you up for it?”

Frank reached down and palmed Gerard painfully obvious cock that was straining against his too tight jeans.

”Oh yeah, you are definitely up for it. Come on, my rides over here.”

Frank reluctantly pulled away from Gerard and looked at him. He was already a mess panting and gasping for breath from what little Frank did to him already. He took Gerard hand and led him to the parking lot. He felt Gerard tighten his grip on his hand suddenly and stop. Frank turned around.

”Anything wrong doll?”

”You have a motorcycle.”

”Actually, it’s a Harley, but yeah.”

”Oh.”

Frank raised his eyebrows at this. Was Gerard into metal or did he not like them? Frank could not tell. Frank let go of Gerard hand and went over to his baby. He leaned against her and looked at Gerard.

”Look doll, this is my baby, my mode of transportation, hell my life. If you are not into it, I can just leave to back to your boring existence and i'll fade into your memories as something that you might have had.”

Gerard still said nothing so Frank shrugged. He pulled out his sunglasses and donned them. He then took out his cigarettes and cupping the flame with his other hand lit it. He closed the lighter and placed it back in his jacket pocket. He took a deep drag and watched the other man through the protective coating. He still had not moved. Frank moved to straddle his bike and start it. He looked at Gerard one last time.

”Fuck this. See you around doll.”

Frank pushed down on the starter and the Harley came to life. That was when Gerard did too. He walked over quickly and reached out to touch the purring machine between Frank’s legs.

”I was told no.”

Frank looked at Gerard and pushed his glasses on top of his head.

”What do you mean no?”

”No we could not have one. Too dangerous. Too much insurance cost.”

Frank leaned back a little. Gerard must have been talking about the suit inside.

”Do you know how to ride?”

”My brother has one, not a Harley though, couldn’t afford that, but yeah…”

Gerard seemed to be stumbling over his words now and Frank saw an opening again.

”Well doll, this is your lucky day isn’t it then?”

Gerard nods slowly and Frank grabs his helmet and hands it to him. Gerard looks at it and then back at him.

”Look I got “in case shit” to cover my own ass, but not yours, that means you get the helmet.”

Gerard takes it from him and places it on his head. Frank scoots back to Gerard’s surprise.

”Well, get on.”

Gerard steps forward and throws his leg over the bike. He settles in and puts his hands on the bars. Frank pushed forward till he is pressed against Gerard’s back. He places his hands of Gerard’s and guns the motor. He feels Gerard shiver and smirks.

”All right Doll, take us somewhere.”

”H-H-How about my place?”

”Perfectly fine with me.”

They took off down the road and Frank watched the small city he was in whip by. They pulled up to the red light and Frank pulled out another cigarette.

”Want one?”

”Yeah, but not confident enough to ride one handed.”

Frank light the cigarette and then reached around and held it to Gerard’s lips. He took in a drag and then Frank took it back. Gerard blew the smoke out and then turned to Frank.

”No problem doll, green light.”

Gerard seemed to gain confidence as they rode on and Frank wondered if the suit was not in the picture if things would be different.

”Tell me something doll, if things were different, would you have your own ride?”

”*sigh* Maybe, but I don’t know if I could do it on my own.”

”Oh I think you could do a lot on your own, you just have to say fuck it and try.”

Another ten minutes and another light and then they pulled up to an apartment building. Gerard parked in a visitor spot and turned the engine off.

”Not a bad ride for an amateur.”

Gerard got off the bike and handed Frank back the helmet, shaking out his hair.

”Thanks, this way.”

Frank watched as Gerard walked to the doors. He admired his ass and the way the man’s hips had a natural swing. He keyed in the code and then led them to the elevators. As they rode up they made small talk, but Frank knew when they got to the apartment, the small talk was going to be over. Gerard pulled his key out as they exited the risen box. He walked down the hall to his door. He placed the key in and opened it up letting Frank in. He closed the door and then was pushed roughly up against it.

”No more using that pretty mouth for words, unless they are unintelligible okay doll?”

Gerard whimpered and nodded.

”Now, your bedroom is where?”

_***Gerard***_

”Ah ah ah ah, fuck Frankie!”

”Mmmmm, that is the idea doll.”

Frank was expertly opened Gerard up with three fingers now. After a short, but vigorous round of foreplay consisting of Frank’s mind blowing blowjob, he now had Gerard on his knees with face pushed into the mattress and his ass up in the air completely exposed. Frank had not taken anything off except his jacket, which exposed his two sleeves of tattoos that Gerard drooled over. Frank kept just brushing his prostate making Gerard writhe and moan into the sheets.

”Please please, just fuck me now!”

”Impatient aren’t you doll, but your wish is my command.”

Gerard heard the buckle and zipper of Frank’s pants and then felt him pushed further into the bed as Frank mounted him like he was a fucking animal.

”Don’t have anything, but I just got out of a relationship and you are in one, we good?”

”Yeah yeah fuck yeah.”

”Good.”

Frank pushed in with one thrust and Gerard let out a low and long groan as he fisted the sheets tight enough to whiten his knuckles.

”Damn doll, when is the last time you got any? You are super tight!”

”Uh uh uh, like a month?”

”Fuck! No shit? Your man is crazy! I would be fucking you so much, you could not get out of bed!”

Gerard drooled at the thought of that happening to him. He was not stupid though. He knew this was a onetime deal, I mean he was naked and Frank wasn’t. if that does not give you a clue…well Gerard would have thought more, but Frank found his prostate and all normal thought went away as he cried out.

”Ah, gotcha, right there huh?”

Frank changed his movement so he was hitting that spot every time now. He dug his fingers into Gerard’s hips and Gerard hoped that he would have those marks for weeks to come. Martin would never notice them anyway. Suddenly the phone rang and Gerard recognized the ring tone.

”Expecting a call doll?”

”M-M-M-My, b-boyfriend.”

Frank looked at the phone and saw the machine attached.

”Awwww, that’s cute, you guys still have a real answering machine.”

In Gerard’s fucked out haze, he realized that means they would hear Martin’s voice. He tried to rise off the bed and Frank pushed him back down. He draped himself over Gerard’s back pushing his in further and growled in his ear.

”Oh no doll, let’s hear what he has to say.”

The phone stopped ringing and then the machine kicked on. Frank had stilled inside Gerard and the pressure was taking a toll on him.

”Uh, Frank can you move please?”

”Just a second doll.”

The voice of Martin filled the small room.

_”Hey babe, don’t know if you got home yet, but I wanted to let you know I landed the client.”_

Gerard felt Frank smirk at the Martin’s choice of words. He pulled out a little and pressed back in making Gerard groan.

”So he landed his client and I landed mine huh?”

_”He was so easy too. He gave me a perfect opening and I just slid right in.”_

Now even Gerard had to admit that Martin’s choice of words was a little too perfect.

_”We can celebrate about it tomorrow night, but now I have to head to the office to file the paper work, so I won’t be home till late. I am sure you understand and can occupy yourself with something. Later babe.”_

”So at least now I don’t have to rush huh doll?”

Gerard was about to answer when frank pulled back and then thrusted forward hard. He did it again and again starting up a brutal pace. Gerard started to shake along with the bed with the pounding he was receiving. He felt his orgasm creeping up on him as Frank pulled Gerard up and to his chest. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him down.

”So I guess your all mine for the next few hours. I can think of a lot to do with you.”

Frank fucked up into Gerard at the right speed that he was sent over the edge quickly spilling with even being touched. Frank quickly followed him. He pushed Gerard off and then climbed out of bed. He took his jeans and shirt off and then headed to the bathroom. Gerard attempted to sit up, but found his legs were still like jelly. He heard his shower startup and managed to make it off the bed to the bathroom door. Frank’s silhouette could be seen behind the opaque sliding doors of the shower. Gerard moved closer and the door slid open.

”Come to join me doll?”

Gerard had not showered with Martin in ages.

”Sure, why the fuck not.”

_***Frank***_

It was late when Frank left Gerard’s apartment. The man was sleeping soundly in the bedroom, completely passed out for exhaustion. Frank admitted that maybe he was a little hard on the man, but with all those hours to play, why would he waste any of it. He put his jacket on and grabbed his keys. He left no number of any indications that he wanted to see Gerard again. He knew that Gerard knew this too. He locked the apartment door and whistled as he made his way to the elevator. He rode down watching the numbers light up. When the door opened he walked right into someone entering.

”Oh, hey man, sorry.”

”No worries, daydreaming?”

Frank looked up realizing that he knew the voice. He saw the man that was with Gerard at the bar.

”Yeah, I guess I was.”

”That your hog outside?”

Frank was a little surprised the guy called it that.

”Yup, that’s my baby.”

”Nice, my boyfriend wants one, but you have to be a real man to ride one, know what I mean?”

”Oh, he’s not a real man?”

”Nah, he’s kind of soft.”

”Oh, well I guess that’s good for you then.”

”Yeah, I like him that way.”

”Well see ya.”

”Yeah man, safe ride.”

The guy walked into the elevator and the doors slid closed. Frank laughed at the coincidence of it all. He left the building and walked to his baby. He picked up his helmet and put it on. The inside smelled like Gerard still and he inhaled deeply. He got on and started her up. He pulled to the entrance and looked back up at the building.

”Bye doll, maybe we will meet again.”

Frank gunned the motor and took off into the night.

_***Three Months Later***_

Frank had been riding for too many hours. He was pushing himself too hard and needed to stop for a bit. He pulled into a decent looking bar. He parked next to a sweet machine. The detailing on the helmet was black and hot pink. The word Cosmopolitan was scripted in hot pink on the bike as well. Frank dismounted and hung his helmet up. He walked over to the bar and held the door open for a couple stumbling out. He walked in and up to the bar. He ordered a Jack and coke and made his way over to the juke box. He was searching through the music when he spotted a familiar song. He smiled as he remembered the last time he played it.

”Good memory?”

Frank was brought back to reality by a voice behind him.

”Yeah man, pretty good.”

”Why don’t you play it then?”

Frank shrugged and turned to tell the stranger hat he did not want to when he met with the very subject of his memory.

”Gerard..”

Gerard stood there smiling. He had sorter flame red hair now and a jacket similar to Franks.

”Hey Frankie, just passing through?”

”Yeah, you?”

”Same. Drink?”

Frank walks with Gerard to one of the booths. He notes that Gerard has that same wiggle in his hips. Gerard slides into one side and Frank into the other. The bartender comes over with another Jack and coke for Frank and places a Cosmopolitan in front of Gerard. Frank picks up his drink and goes to take a sip and then stops.

”Wait…that’s your bike outside?”

Gerard lifts his martini glass and smiles.

”Yup.”

”Well well well, what happened to the suit?”

Gerard smirked and downs his drink.

”Someone once gave me some really good advice and I decided to follow it.”

”Oh yeah, and what was that?”

”Fuck it.”

Frank laughed and threw back his drink. He then grabbed Gerard’s jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. The sour taste of his drink mixed with the sweetness of Gerard’s in their mouths.

”Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

”Yeah.”

They left the bar and headed to their bikes. Gerard grabbed his helmet as he mounted his Harley. Frank did the same and then turned to Gerard.

”Where do you want to go? I mean where do you belong now?”

Gerard smirked again and answered just before donning the helmet.

”Anywhere, but here.”


End file.
